The rate at which body liquids are aspirated into the atmosphere increases with ambient temperature, humidity, wind velocity, wearing apparel, and power output of the body. Under extreme circumstances, the rate at which moisture is translocated from the body into the atmosphere is alarming and for this reason it is advantageous that liquids be ingested at substantially the same rate at which they are dissipated from the body in order to maintain a feeling of well being and to be able to properly function both mentally and physically. Hence, the water content of our body is extremely important and must be maintained at a suitable level in order to enjoy good health and to avoid the dangers of heat prostration.
Bicyclists, long distance runners, and other athletes are examples of those who require that water or nutritional liquid be continuously replaced while exercising. This feat is difficult to achieve because of the complexities involved in simultaneously drinking from a container while pedaling a bicycle, for example. Apparatus by which this difficult task can be achieved is one of the subjects of the present invention.
It would be desirable to have made available a resilient, unitary valve device for oral use in order to avoid the possibility of any co-acting parts becoming loose or broken and being ingested into one's mouth. This is especially important for a bicyclist or a runner who may be hyperventilating while holding the valve device within their mouth. The loose parts of the valve could be ingested into the lungs, or passageways associated with the lungs, as well as the stomach or the passageways leading to the stomach, and could conceivably cause strangulation of such a person.
The present invention provides a valve device of unitary construction that avoids the above drawbacks and provides the desired described benefits. Moreover, the valve of the present invention can be arranged to provide a simple, unitary pump system that can be manipulated by the mouth or by one's hand to move fluid from one location to another location.